The subject matter disclosed herein relates to containers. More specifically, the disclosed subject matter relates to a system for locking container assemblies.
A variety of container assemblies house sensitive parts that are intended to be accessible only by authorized personnel in appropriate conditions. For example, in certain explosive environments, an explosion proof container assembly may be used to contain certain electronics, sensors, or equipment, thereby protecting the environment from a potential explosion. By further example, certain container assemblies may include a custody transfer module, which may include monitoring equipment, such as sensors to monitor flow rates, pressures, temperatures, and the like. Thus, the various container assemblies may have certain tamper-proof features to block unauthorized access. Unfortunately, these tamper-proof features may be circumvented and/or lost due to various loose parts.